Medical apparatus used for gravity lumbar reduction treatment usually consists of a supporting member capable of limited adjustment and use, and special purpose apparatus, particularly medical apparatus which is relatively large and bulky in size, is difficult to store and handle, and requires considerable floor space. Conventional medical apparatus capable of functioning to support the patient in a horizontal, or semi-horizontal position, such as a table, is usually heavy and expensive, and such apparatus is not usually capable of being utilized for lumbar extension and traction purposes.
It is an object of the invention to provide versatile medial apparatus which may be used for gravity lumbar reduction maintenance therapy, and is capable of multi-mode use wherein the apparatus may be selectively employed for a number of purposes eliminating the need for more conventional single purpose devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus for supporting a patient's body in a variety of positions including traction and reclining positions, and where the apparatus is lightweight, readily handled and stored, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
An additional object of the invention is to provide patient supporting apparatus capable of functioning as a horizontal table, an obliquely related support, and a vertically disposed column for supporting hanger apparatus from which the patient may be suspended.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide medial apparatus which is of versatile character and assembly, inexpensively meets a variety of purposes of use with various types of medical treatment, and may be readily stored and transported.
An additional object of the invention is to provide gravity lumbar reduction maintenance apparatus including a patient supporting surface wherein the surface may be horizontally disposed permitting the apparatus to function as an examination table, and yet the supporting surface may be vertically oriented for traction purposes.
In the practice of the invention a tubular frame of a planar rectangular configuration includes a fabric web disposed thereover defining a patient supporting surface. The frame is mounted upon a tubular planar rectangular base, and a plurality of linkages and supports may be selectively used to interconnect the frame and the base in a variety of modes. Thus, the frame may be positioned parallel to the base, obliquely disposed thereto, or may be perpendicularly oriented to the plane of the base.
The linkages interposed between the base and frame include primary and secondary linkages, and one end of the frame may be directly connected to the base, if desired. Foot rests may be attached to the frame for the support of the patient, and a hanger may be selectively attached to the frame from which a patient supporting harness may be suspended for gravity traction purposes.
The components of the apparatus are primarily formed of tubing, and yoke and pin connections are utilized with the linkages to permit ease of assembly with a minimum of skill.